cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribby and Croaks
and Mugman battling Ribby and Croaks]] Ribby and Croaks are bosses in Cuphead fight in the level "Clip Joint Calamity" on Inkwell Isle 1. Although they are usually separate during the fight, they share the same health bar. Phase 1 In the first phase, the two frogs take turn attacking the players in a set pattern that many players can memorize and avoid: * Croaks will spit out 7 fire bugs and these bugs will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Croaks' attack is much easier to avoid than Ribby's. * Ribby throws 5 fiery punch at the player in a set pattern: one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third glove with the pink one can be parried. Due to how fast these punches travel, many players get hurt or even killed by Ribby's attack, thus his attack is much harder to dodge. Once taking enough damage, Ribby rolls to the other side, attempting to damage the players, crashing at something off-screen and comes back at other side. This commences the second phase of the attack. Phase 2 In this phase, players are now surrounded by two of them with Ribby on the left and Croak on the right. Ribby will throw ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Croaks, by spinning himself rapidly like a fan, blows the players away and pushes them towards Ribby's attack to damage them. Ribby's attack can be avoided by dasing or smoke-dashing away even being blown away. After taking enough damage, Croaks opens his mouth as Ribby rolls into him, attempting to damage the players again. After that, Croaks swallows Ribby and becomes a slot machine which commences the final phase of the battle. If you're playing on Simple difficulty, the battle will simply end with Croaks pounding his fist, and Ribby crying. Phase 3 In this phase, players can not damage Croaks, now a slot machine, in any ways until they hit the crank by parrying it. Before players can hit the crank, the machine will spit out coins through the slot at the players attempting to pull the crank. By pulling the crank, the machine will turn through different symbols until all three land on a certain symbol, which signifies the attack that the machine will use. The machine will open a giant metal hatch in its bottom half which shoots out semi-slow moving platforms with various properties changing between attacks. There are three possible attacks, this form can perform: *Tiger: Orange platforms that have orange balls floating up and down on their centers, which must be dodged to not get damaged. *Snake: Smaller but faster green platforms that need to be jumped on continuously, or else they get damaged. * Bull: Red platforms appear at the middle of the screen that will have fire shooting above or below the players. Once players pull enough damage, the slot machine is defeated. Trivia * Their appearances are probably based on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter II, because of their attire: Ribby wears with pant, red boxing gloves and belt similar to Ryu wearing white gi, red gloves and headband, while Croaks wears red pant, brown boxing gloves and belt similar to Ken wearing red gi and brown gloves. ** In their intro before the match starts, Ribby and Croaks will respectively perform Ryu and Ken's taunts from Street Fighter III: Third Strike at Cuphead. * Their boss level "Clip Joint Calamity" is refer to the stage players fight them, a nightclub. Though it is unusual that these two are hired to be the patron in a nightclub that caters primarily to flies. However, it is possible that they invaded the nightclub to eat all the flies. * The fire bugs Croaks spits out are literal "Fireflies", as they are similar to the real life insect, but are flaming. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1